Qixi
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Sunny & Veil's first Valentine are rooted in traditions of the past, and together they take a huge step into the future.


A/N ~ This was from a Valentine's Day prompt I got on Tumblr -They don't have Valentine's Day but they have something that is like a remnant of it. What would Veil and Sunny do for each other?

No beta, so excuse any errors.

* * *

Veil's hands shook a little as she lit the last candle in her clinic. She looked around at the others that were arranged on tables, her nightstand by the bed, and the on the window sill and smiled at the golden glow they cast in the room. Sunny was coming, and she was excited to see him. It was fairly early in their relationship; they'd only been seeing each other for a few short months, but she was beginning to fall in love with him. She knew that was forbidden, knew a romance with the most powerful Regent in the Badlands was a bad idea on the whole. The realization made the significance of what she'd planned tonight all the more powerful.

She'd closed the clinic earlier than usual, took her time to sit in a drawn bath of milk, rose water and lavender oil and now her skin had an intoxicating smell. She'd slipped into a silk kimono with ornate trimming. Cherry blossoms lined the sleeves and hem and the green fabric glistened against her skin. She'd never slept with him before. They'd shared intimate conversations, a few kisses, but tonight, she hoped that would change.

She heard the door creak behind her and spun round. He'd arrived just as she'd hoped he would, and the sight of him in his coat with his sword on his back took her breath away. He stood still at the door, taking in the trail of rose petals that lay between them in a path from his feet to her bed.

"Veil." The question in his voice as he called her name caused her to smile.

"It's Valentine's Day," she replied. "Or at least it used to be. A long, long, _**long**_ time ago."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, and she felt herself blush as he moved closer.

"Valentine's Day?" he asked, walking slowly.

"Yeah, a day where couples celebrated their relationship, how they felt about each other. They bought gifts, flowers, jewelry, trinkets to prove their love."

She'd said it. It was in the air now, and the word made the room crackle with new energy. "It's also the day of the Qixi festival in China. Two forbidden lovers had one day to meet, to reunite on a bridge that was formed for just that one day."

They stood face to face now, and she breathed him in, ran her fingers along his jaw, while he took her other hand in his. He twined their fingers together and touched his lips to hers ever so softly. She moaned a sigh of relief into his mouth. It felt like forever since he'd kissed her last. Kissing him now felt like drowning in eternity.

His mouth was like a branding iron on her lips, her shoulder and the other parts of her body that it claimed. She didn't know when they'd made it to her bed or when he'd stripped them both bare, but soon she was underneath him, and she knew this was not a night where he'd leave her quickly.

His fingers caressed and massaged. Took her to the heights of pleasure, eased her down into valleys, then drew her higher again. His mouth blazed a trail of fire all over her, and it seemed he was intent on making her come as many times as he could before he ever entered her. Tenderness passed over his face, along with the look of intense desire, and she was so overcome with the presence of him that she could barely get a word out that wasn't his name. When he finally did enter her it was so much of what she expected and yet it was nothing like she had ever imagined.

It felt like he was taking all of the love she held in her heart for him and drawing it into himself, but it also felt as if he was pouring all that he was into her. She felt secure, yet vulnerable. Emptied, but so filled up. Drained of love, but consumed by it and they were both overcome by the emotions that were finally being spilled out between them physically.

He didn't speak as she laid on his chest afterwards, his strong arms engulfing her. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat knowing that there was no going back after this. It remained unsaid between them, but was fully understood.

"I brought something for you," he whispered, and she reluctantly moved away so that he could get up out of bed. He reached for a satchel that'd been attached to his belt and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it.

"Open it and see," he said. An unfamiliar look of mischief was in his eyes and she couldn't help think how handsome he looked right now.

She loosened the strings on the small velvet pouch and found a few chocolate squares inside. She slid one into her mouth and moaned at the taste. "You knew."

He idly ran a hand over her shoulder and smiled back at her. "I didn't. It's just something the Baron ordered for Lydia. He offered me some, and when I tasted it, I thought of you. Sweets for my sweet."

Veil leaned over and kissed him, the taste of chocolate mingling on their tongues. "Thank you, Sunny."

His hand slipped behind her neck and he touched his forehead to hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Veil."


End file.
